Wilbur
Wilbur is an X Middle School student. He was an aspiring chef and baker. As seen in A Dark Score Evened, Wilbur was on his way to class carrying a box of tiramasu when he encountered Rochelle. Fearing that she was up to no good, Wilbur begged her not to do anything to his tiramasu, since he spent the previous, whole night making it. Rochelle denied trying to do something to the pastry, saying that he just presumed she would, then asked if he thought she was a monster. Hesitatingly, he nodded and she became offended. Just as she was about to respond in unkind and threatened to destroy his tiramasu with kung-fu, Fillmore and Ingrid arrived just in time to stop her. After Fillmore threatened to use the same on her, Rochelle eased up and left Wilbur and his tiramasu alone. Wilbur thanked them and apprehensive that Rochelle might bother him again, he asked the Safety Patrollers to accompany him on his way to his home class. In the midst of an interrogation with another bullied victim, Becca Baccadero, it was interrupted by someone in a ninja outfit, who caused a scene in the cafeteria by having Fiona Ashbury and her models splattered with grape jam. Fillmore and Ingrid gain on the mystery suspect into the school's kitchen. The suspect managed not to run into Wilbur, who pleaded for no harm done to him and offered his tiramasu. Fillmore, Ingrid, and the suspect then continued outside. After discovering messages left behind as a calling card once some sabotages were committed and Rochelle wound up being a bullied victim herself, Fillmore and Ingrid found Wilbur in the kitchen and tell him about what happened. They considered him to be at least a person of interest, if not an official suspect, and saw him to determine whether he had anything to do with those or not. Wilbur said he wished he could sympathize with Rochelle, but that wouldn't be true and that since she had it coming, maybe now she learned her lesson. Considering that Wilbur was a bullied victim, Fillmore told him he had a motive for wanting to get vengeance. Wilbur replied that he also had an alibi, Becca, who Fillmore and Ingrid interrogated again next. Coming to the conclusion that Stella Valenzia was the most likely suspect and saboteur, they found and chased after her when she wouldn't spill the whereabouts of the other victims. Following her into the Converted Center Control Room, they saw that she didn't act alone. She, Wilbur, Becca, and fourth bullied victim, Grover Brady, were all in on it. Subsequently meeting one another while in detention one Saturday, they decided to band together to give all bullies a taste of their own medicine and they held Horace hostage, restraining him in a rolling chair. Before Wilbur was about to damage the control panel by dumping a pot of gumbo onto it, Fillmore induced him and the others to have second thoughts about it, because there are alternatives and better approaches to go about settling problems with bullies. He told them they're better than that and they began to reconsider. Not long after, Fillmore and Wilbur are featured on the front page of the X Middle School Examiner, with the former arresting the latter, as the latter and the three others were revealed to do detention time again. Appearance Wilbur was a Caucasian teen boy with short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a white shirt under a chef's, cook's, or baker's matching, buttoned jacket, blue pants, and white shoes. Notes Wibur is voiced by Harley Adams. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Criminals Category:Students